World Migration
There may come a time when either a new version comes out, your world becomes too buggy to continue, your world is lost when our dog urinates on your computer, shorting out a cooling fan that melts down the computer, which starts an electrical fire that burns down your apartment complex, or you are playing in a non-Challenge world that, while you want to try the Challenge, you don't want to abandon your end-game Greg-tech/Draconic Evolution super-base. We've got you covered. Check out what you can transfer, and what you can't. What you can bring If you've put a lot of effort into a previous incarnation of the Challenge, and the progress is lost or abandoned for one reason or another, it might be daunting, or just plain discouraging when faced with doing the same things over again. For this reason, we are instituting rules that let you bring certain effort-intensive progress with you into a new world. Starting the Challenge in an Existing World You may be playing in an existing world and decide that you want to try this out. Well, you can. her are a few suggestiosn to get you started: Starting Far Away Travel Several Kilometers (5-10,000 Blocks) from any current building, and start your base there. New Dimension Perhaps the Simplest Solution might be to just create a new dimension somehow. There are all kinds of ways to do this from many different mods. The way you choose is up to you, but it should be at least similar to the Overworld. The Deep Dark, Twilight Forest, Lost Cities, and more are acceptable, though some may have more ore and/or other resources than perhaps there should be. What you CAN Bring * You may bring any Resources within your Challenge's current reach. ** You may bring as much Clay for the Dirt Stage, Wood in the Wood Stage, Stone in the Stone Stage, as many metal(s) Blocks/Ingots/etc from Iron Village onward, and so on. * The same goes for Tools and Blocks. If your Challenge civilization can build it, you can bring it with you. * You may bring and/or build a means to get back to your non-Challenge area. This may be *any* means of transportation, but cannot be used to get around Challenge restrictions ** If you choose to use the Nether as a Faster-Travel solution, it may *only* be used for transportation, not for resource gathering (except Mushrooms) *** Faster-Travel Nether Portals may not be used, unless in Gold City+, for Mushroom Farm requirements. What you Can NOT Bring * You may not bring any resources your Challenge civilization could not currently harvest, with the sole exception if you need it to get back to your non-Challenge area ** In this case, you may *only* use these resources to feed/power/etc the travel requirements. * You may not bring any Tools or Blocks that your Challenge civilization cannot use * If you have innate abilities that cannot be discarded (ie innate abilities as opposed to item-based abilities), you may not use those abilities while you are pursuing your Challenge. Genetics Possibly one of the most time-consuming things in modded minecraft can be the breeding of various living creatures into various forms. Therefore, these rules will dictate what you can bring: * Butterflies: Any Bees: * Steadfast/Heroic Up to a dozen Steadfast Drones, IF you had found them or otherwise acquired them in the previous world. * of Tier You may give yourself at least one "End-game" branch of bees (IE Imperial/Industrious). Does not count towards the 1/4 bee species giveaway, below. * Seasonal You may give yourself as many Seasonal Bees as you had Pristine (but not Ignoble) Seasonal Bees previously ** You may give yourself Seasonal Bees that were Ignoble to yourself at a ratio of 1 Bee in the New World for every 4 Ignoble Seasonal Bees you had in the Old World * Species Transfer For every 6 Pristine Queens and/or Princesses that you had in the Old World, you may give yourself 1 Queen and/or Princess in the New World. Species Limits apply, see next bullet point ** Ignoble Queens, while useful in their own right at times, do not count at all towards bringing Princesses and Queens into the New World. * Transfer For every 4 Bee Species you have unlocked, you may pick 1 unlocked Bee Species to bring with you. ** You must bring all intermediate stages for every bee, not including Hive (Marshy/Forest/etc) Bees *** ie you must bring Common, Noble and Majestic Bees with you if you want to bring Imperial Bees *** Or, to put it another way, you must be able to trace any late-stage Bee back to its Hive Bee roots, purely from Bees that you give yourself. ** May not be Steadfast or Heroic ** Seasonal Bees count towards unlocked Bee Species, but do not count towards Species Transfer (See Seasonal section, above) * You may give yourself up to one quarter (rounded down) of the different bee species that you had bred out (ie if you had bred out 12, you could bring 4. If you had bred out 81, you could bring 20). Hive Species may count for your total, but do not have to be included in the bees you pick to bring with you. ** You may not pick only the end-stage bees. You must be able to have all of the bee species that get you from hive bees to the bees you are picking. IE: *** You may not *only* pick Imperial, Industrious, etc. You must have Common, Noble, Majestic bees as well as Imperial. *** As has been previously stated, you do not necessarily need to choose the Hive Bees (Marshy/Forest/Meadow/etc), but you do need all intermediate stages Trees * Vanilla You may bring up to 16 Saplings of each kind of Vanilla tree with you into the New World, provided you had at least 2 Stacks of each kind of Sapling in the Old World * Forestry For every 3 Species you had unlocked in the Old World, you may bring 1 Species with you into the New World. Chickens * Unless you are jumping to the Gold City Stage (See Sanuj section, below), you may not bring any Chickens that require either of the base Nether Chickens with you into the New World. * For every 5 Species you have unlocked, you may bring 1 Chicken Species with you into the New World ** If you bring multiple Species, you must be able to trace their lineage directly back to a Base (Log/Sand/Bone White/Flint/Nether) Chicken Sanuj, Patron goddess of Change, Transformation, and Progression Sanuj is the mirror image of another god that likes to preach about duality in the multiverse. Sanuj cares for and watches over those who have attempting this Challenge before, and helps those whom have previously attempted the Challenge to get back to where they were before. Sanuj is not just a Quick Load goddess for previous Challengers, but she also watches over current Challengers, and welcomes Temples built in her name, with additional shrines added as the Challengers progress. Temple of Sanuj Sanuj is a little different than those of the other Challenge Deities While they are content with small Shrines, Sanuj demands a Temple, with Shrines dedicated to each Stage that you have previously passed (or are currently passing through) Instead of requiring a physical Shrine, she requires that you build specific buildings to prove that you retain the knowledge of previous Challenges. These buildings will be built around a series of 1x1x3 pillars that should bebuilt directly next to each other. Unlike other Challenge Deities, Sanuj almost never has a House of Rest, nor does she have anyone that tends her Temple. The Temple is for Challengers alone. Clay Shrine to Sanuj Until you have completed the requirements for the Clay Shrine to Sanuj, you may not use Tools, except for a Wooden Hoe. * To advance beyond the Dirt Stage, you must find and construct: ** A 1x1x3 Pillar of Dirt. *** The Bottom Block must be Clay. The Middle Block must be Dirt, and the Top Block must be Sand. Wood Shrine to Sanuj Until you have completed the requirements for the Wood Shrine to Sanuj, you may only use Wooden Tools, and a Furnace. * To advance to the Stone Hamlet Stage, you must find and construct: ** A 1x1x3 Pillar of Wood *** The Bottom Block must be a Log, the Middle Block must be Planks, and the top Block must be Charcoal. *** Must be placed next to all other Pillars ** Shelter of Sanuj *** Must be built out of Wood Products (Logs, Planks, Bark, etc) *** Must contain a Bed, 2 Double Chests, a Crafting Bench, and 5 Item Frames filled with each kind of Wooden (Vanilla Minecraft) Tools Stone Shrine to Sanuj Until you have completed the requirements for the Stone Shrine to Sanuj, you may onle use Stone Tools * To Advance to the Iron Village Stage, you must find and construct: ** A 1x1x3 Pillar of Stone *** The Bottom Block must be Stone Brick, the Middle Block must be Smoothstone, and the top block must be Cobblestone *** Must be placed next to all other Pillars ** Forge of Sanuj *** May be built out of any non-Nether Material *** Must contain: **** A Bed **** 5 Double Chests **** 2 Crafting Benches **** 5 Item Frames filled with each kind of Stone (Vanilla Minecraft) Tools **** An Armor Stand that contains all 4 types of Leather Armor **** At least 20 Furnaces ***** Each Furnace must have at least 8 Charcoal waiting in the Fuel slot of the Furnace Iron Shrine to Sanuj Until you complete the requirements for the Iron Shrine to Sanuj, you may not use Diamonds * To Advance to the Gold City Stage, you must find and construct: ** A 1x1x3 Pillor of Iron *** The Bottom Block must be Iron Ore, the Middle Block must be an Iron Block, and the top block must be an Anvil *** Must be placed next to all other Pillars ** Workshop of Sanuj *** May be built out of any non-Nether Material *** Must Contain: **** A Bed **** 12 Double Chests **** 5 Crafting Benches **** 6 Item Frames filled with each kind of Iron (Vanilla Minecraft) Tools, and a Shield with your Civilization's heraldry on it. **** An Armor Stand with each type of Iron Armor **** A Banner with your Civilization's heraldry on it. **** An Item Frame with a Clock in it **** An Item Frame with a Map in it. **** At least 1 Cauldron **** At least 1 Anvil Golden Shrine to Sanuj At this time, the Gold City Stage is the farthest this Challenge will be written, until it is more fleshed out. When more Stages are available, the Golden Shrine will be fleshed out, and further Shrines will be built. Until that time, the Golden Shrine to Sanuj will consist of a Golden Pillar and a Nether Pillar You may not travel to the Nether until you construct: * A 1x1x3 Pillar of Gold ** The Bottom Block must be Obsidian, the Middle Block must be Gold Ore, and the top block must be a Gold Block *** Must be placed next to all other Pillars once you have reached the Nether you must contruct: * A 1x1x3 Nether Pillar ** the Bottom Block must be Nether Brick, the Middle Block must be Netherrack, and the top block must be Soul Sand *** Must be placed next to all other Pillars